


Knit

by kimkeybumie



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 21:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14481915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimkeybumie/pseuds/kimkeybumie
Summary: When Kibum comes back home after a tiring working day, he can count on his boyfriend to relax him.





	Knit

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first OnKey, I hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Tip! You can click on links to see pictures of Kibum's bag and jacket!
> 
> Warning: smut!

Kibum sighed as he leaned against the elevator’s wall, closed his eyes and let his arms dangle, his expensive [Hermes bag](https://www.hermes.com/fr/fr/product/sac-bolide-1923-30-H073558CK7T/) falling on the floor yet he couldn’t care less. His working day had been a living hell and time had passed so slowly he had almost thought he had been cursed by a demon or something. 

 

He actually enjoyed his job. He hadn’t spent four years of his life studying seam, fabrics and couture, including a whole year abroad to learn about haute couture in a famous French designer house, not to deserve his current status. He was still young yet his skills had been noticed enough to be recognized by a few labels, and even though his biggest dream was to own his designer house… being part of the fashion designers team of _Beyond Closet_ was an honor.

 

He loved that label, it was his favorite for years and he could still remember how his first expensive purchase came from their shop : a gorgeous beige jacket from their _Paris_ collection. He also was in love with the French city, wishing to live there one day and making the most of his job to attend the Fashion Weeks in the fashion capital…

 

Yes, Kim Kibum was ambitious yet a bit too dreamy according to his co-workers. It wasn’t easy to develop a designer house and since the twenty-seven years old man was more into luxury… it was even more difficult, almost unreachable. But he wasn’t someone who could give up so easily and he was always saying that even if he’s over seventy when he finally opens his house, he will do it.

 

The man opened his eyes and turned his head towards the mirror-wall of the elevator. He straightened up and faced it, adjusting his winter coat and styling his black hair. At least he was meeting to _classic-beauty_ enough to become a model if he decided to give up… but it wasn’t in his plans.

 

On the first meetings, most people would see him as someone vain and bragging, thinking highly of himself and even able to put himself above anyone else. And to be honest, he was keeping this impression up since behind glitter and limelights, fashion was a world of sharks. To achieve his dream, he must be the alpha shark. 

 

Kibum smiled to his reflection, his cold and closed face suddenly lightened and softened by this small gesture, before a ding informed him he had arrived at his floor. Yes, he was known as a shark in the milieu, yet he was actually the opposite. Only a few persons knew the true him and it was more than enough.

 

He was just a good actor and knew how to act in his own favor.

 

As he picked his bag up, he left the elevator and took his keys out to unlock his apartment’s door. As soon as he entered, he inhaled deeply to feel this soft home scent. His shoulders relaxed by themselves once he felt secure and able to be himself, he removed and hung his coat on the rack, heading to the laundry room to select dirty clothes according to their color in the basket before putting a load on.

 

It was the first part of the routine he was somehow loving more than his never ending working days, unless he was forced to do the dishes ; he hated to dirty his hands. As he opened the basket and instinctively put his arm in it to grab the first cloth… his fingers caught nothing. Kibum’s eyebrows furrowed and he glanced at the inside : it was empty.

 

 

“What the hell…” He whispered, kneeling to check if the washing machine was filled.

 

 

No clothes there either. Maybe the dryer ? Still nothing. Yet he was sure he had at least two laundries to do after he had checked the basket on the morning before leaving. The dark haired man sighed and stood up, walking to his bedroom to quickly change, replacing his work clothes with plain sweatpants and a warm hoodie.

 

He sighed with comfort and put his slippers on once he had removed his socks, and went to put all his clothes in the basket. He then headed to the bathroom, tending to his make up and cleaning his face from any trace of BB cream. As he put his moisturizer, he smiled : now, he was himself. 

 

The soft guy who loved to stay home, only wearing comfy clothes and no make up on, in his boyfriend’s company.

 

Speaking of boyfriend…

 

 

“Baby ? You’re here ?” Kibum raised his voice, removing his lenses at the same time.

 

“Yes.”

 

 

A soft and unique voice answered him and he smiled as he left the bathroom, putting his glasses on and heading to the living room where the voice came from. There, sitting crossed-legs on the couch, his boyfriend was focused on his knit and that scene made Kibum smile. Knitting was actually the only fashion thing that was binding them and the young man found it… funny.

 

He approached the chestnut haired man to sit next to him but he stopped his movement when he noticed the iron table, unfolded in the living room and with a basket on it, filled with ironed and folded clothes. There he had found the missing clothes…

 

 

“Did you do the laundry ?” Kibum asked, raising his eyebrows with surprise.

 

“I did.” The other said without looking up.

 

“And you ironed everything too ?”

 

“Everything.”

 

“Oh. And… wait, did you vacuum the living room ?”

 

“The bedrooms too.”

 

“What about the bathroom ?”

 

“I moped it. Kitchen too.”

 

“Speaking about kitchen, I should cook dinner.”

 

“I ordered sushis for tonight, they will arrive at eight.”

 

“What about drinks ?”

 

“I asked for _sake_ too.”

 

 

Kibum was in shock, speechless. Telling him everything he had done, his boyfriend was sitting there, his hands busy with his knitting and he wasn’t even glancing at him. Fine, he wanted to play that game.

 

The dark haired man sat on the couch and leaned backwards until the back of his head was on the other man’s hands, covering his work. His fingers stopped their fast movement and his almond shaped eyes finally look at his boyfriend’s face.

 

 

“And… what about your love for me ?” Kibum asked without hiding a smile.

 

“Stronger than yesterday yet weaker than tomorrow.” Jinki smiled in his turn before he leaned forward to put a kiss on the other man’s lips.

 

 

The latter chuckled to the cheesy words that were his boyfriend’s speciality, along with his questionable jokes. Jinki was the more natural person he had ever met, and it would surprise more than one person in the fashion world if they had seen them together, considering how different they could seem to people who didn’t know the real Kibum. 

 

 

“Didn’t you work today ?” The fashion designer asked when the other male straightened up. “Laundries and ironing take time.”

 

“It’s Thursday, baby.” Jinki replied. “My day-off.”

 

 

The chestnut haired man was working in a famous music shop in Seoul for several years now, he was unbeatable when it came to the amount of CDs the shelves were proposing and most instruments they were also selling. He himself could play piano and acoustic guitar, yet he knew everything about every instrument and was one of the best advisers of the shop.

 

Kibum had met him four years before, when he was still a student and had just come back home after his year in France. His best friend had his birthday the week after and he hadn’t bought a gift although he had no difficulties to find an idea : Jonghyun played music for years and it was high time for him to change his so old bass. At that time, the fashion student had earned money thanks to his time in France, that had allowed him to work part-time in a designer house as one of the dressers for shows and runways’ models.

 

Thus, he had the money, yet he had no idea what were the decision criteria to buy a bass. He wasn’t even able to tell the difference between a bass and an electric guitar and he would have been in deep shit if Jinki hadn’t ran to him after observing him sweating for ten minutes. The sale assistant had asked him extremely simple questions about Jonghyun’s habits when he was doing music, things Kibum could answer to himself, and he eventually had advised him a bass whose price was decent.

 

His best friend had loved his present and when the fashion student had implied that he had actually listened to the sale assistant’s rabbiting only because he was handsome… Jonghyun had spent several weeks trying to convince him to go to the shop again. Kibum had always refused until that day in September, near his twenty-fourth birthday, when he had been brought to the music shop against his will.

 

Yet he could never thank his friend enough because it was that day Jinki had offered him a CD from his favorite band as a early birthday present, saying he would keep the secret. Kibum had then asked him on a date without even realizing what he was saying, and it had been where all had started between them.

 

They had move in together a few months ago, to celebrate their second year as a couple, and their house-life was pleasing both of them so deeply they were often wondering how they would survived this tough world if they hadn’t met.

 

 

“And on your day-off, you work at home.” Kibum laughed. “You’re a bit dumb, aren’t you ? Why didn’t you rest ?”

 

“I’m resting right now, you know knitting relaxes me.” Jinki said, pouting. “And I thought you would be tired since you told me today was the last alterations before tomorrow’s show.”

 

“Yeah, it was tiring as hell… I don’t know how I survived. Can you imagine ? One of our model lost weight ! His trousers didn’t suit him anymore and trousers are horrible to alter. And guess who was in charge of it ?”

 

“Let me guess. You ?”

 

“Exactly. What am I, a slave ? Trust me, I scolded him so hard. The poor boy is so well-shaped yet he still loses weight, he’s going to become a walking matchstick and he’s only twenty-three.”

 

“You sound like a worried older brother more than a scolding mom, you know. Do you even know him enough to scold him ?”

 

“Of course I know him, what’s his name again… Not Minho, that one is the tall handsome moron who thinks I’m his personal slave, watch me kick his ass with my [Louboutin hobnailed boots](http://eu.christianlouboutin.com/fr_fr/shop/men/yannick-veau-velours-493552.html) next time he asks _me_ to bring him a coffee. Shit, I can’t remember his name… I told you about him, he’s young and blonde, and his upper lip is weirdly shaped…”

 

“First of all, stop swearing, you’re ugly when you swear. Then, was it Taemin ?”

 

“Yes ! Lee Taemin ! I almost killed him when he told me his current weight. Tomorrow after the show, I’ll force-feed him.”

 

 

Jinki couldn’t help but laugh as he removed his hands from behind his boyfriend’s head, freeing his knitting at the same time.

 

 

“Tough day, then.” He stated, putting his work on the pedestal table next to the switched on lamp.

 

“Yeah… Thanks God I’m back home and with you.” Kibum sighed. “What were you knitting ?”

 

“A scarf, since your haute couture stuff doesn’t protect you from the cold I guess I have to do things my way.”

 

“You’re making a scarf for me ?”

 

“Of course baby. Slytherin style.”

 

“Oh my God, take me on this couch.”

 

“… For a scarf ?”

 

“Excuse me, you shouldn’t need a reason to do it in a first place.”

 

 

Kibum rolled his eyes as he straightened up, making a move to stand up when two strong arms circled his waist from behind and pulled him backwards. With a chuckle, he ended up sitting on his boyfriend’s thighs, held tight against his torso, and he turned his head to look at him.

 

 

“What time did you say for the sushis delivery ?” He asked, a familiar glint in the eyes.

 

“Eight.” Jinki replied as he put a soft yet warm kiss on his jawline.

 

“Perfect.”

 

 

The fashion designer smirked and turned over to face the other man, straddling him and crushing his lips against his as he held his well-rounded cheeks with both his hands. Jinki grunted and instantly made the kiss deeper, forcing his boyfriend’s lips open as his tongue invaded him to meet its twin. He held Kibum’s hips tight while they exchanged that kind of kisses that was always turning them on in such a short time ; wet, warm and noisy.

 

Soon, a familiar heat started to overwhelm their bodies as their kisses were going more and more intense, arousing them enough to almost make them short of breath. Jinki broke the kiss first to get rid of his lover’s hoodie, carelessly throwing it on the floor before taking his lips once again, his hands making their way up the naked back. Kibum’s skin was so soft… it smelled so good too…

 

The latter couldn’t wait more, the kiss became messy as he managed to unbutton Jinki’s shirt, his long fingers trembling with desire. Feeling his trouble, the elder helped him without separating their lips, their tongues fiercely dancing against each other. Soon, the shirt was completely opened and Kibum let his hands caress the slightly tanned skin, the tip of his fingers feeling the lines of his boyfriend’s torso.

 

Jinki had never been a brawny man, his abdomen was more cute than muscled yet he had strong arms and thick thighs, something Kibum adored. The latter’s arousal was going higher with the seconds passing and he left the other male’s lips to made his slide against his jawline, tracing a wet line of kisses down his neck.

 

There, he sucked and licked the skin, pretended to bite it while the elder sighed, his hands holding and caressing the thin waist. He closed his eyes when he felt the raven haired man going down his torso, endlessly kissing until he eventually kneeled between his legs. As Jinki opened his eyes, he met Kibum’s, sparkling with desire and that possessiveness that was proper to him.

 

In no time, the elder’s pants were down to his ankles along with his boxers, and the tip of his cock was the captive of the younger’s swollen lips. Without breaking the eye contact with his boyfriend, Kibum started sucking the glans, playing his tongue around it and earning a hoarse sigh directly coming from Jinki’s throat.

 

The latter ran his fingers through the designer’s hair, caressing them in a first place then slightly pushing the back of his head.

 

 

“More…” He moaned, his voice husky and his eyes darkened with lust.

 

 

Smiling, Kibum didn’t wait for a second order and worked his lips down Jinki’s shaft, slowly yet surely. With a muffled growl, the elder tightened his grip on his lover’s hair as he leaned against the couch’s backrest, his legs spread and one arm behind his own head. He was having troubles keeping his eyes opened since pleasure was invading him and taking control over him second by second, but he wanted to watch Kibum please him.

 

His cock’s thickness had been an obstacle when the dark haired male had tried to take it in his mouth for the first time, yet he was now extremely gifted to use this thickness to his advantage. As his head was moving up and down until the half of his boyfriend’s shaft, he was working his right hand around its base to strongly increase the pleasure, while his left hand was moving in his own pants, stroking himself.

 

Jinki sighed even deeper when a wave of pleasure shook his body, giving him goosebumps and drawing sweat out of his pores. Kibum had this amazing way to suck him off it was driving him crazy and he never needed a lot of time to come, yet it was out of the question to cum right now.

 

Softly, he tugged his boyfriend’s hair to make him let go of his cock, and the designer moved his lips backwards, dropping the member with a pop sound and a trail of precum and saliva taut between its head and his lower lip… 

 

 

“Come over there.”

 

 

Jinki has ordered this with a soft yet husky voice that was betraying his increasing lust, and Kibum smiled as he stood up, wiping his mouth. But before he could sit on his lover’s thighs, he quickly headed to the bedroom to grab a bottle of his favorite lube — vanilla scented.

 

When he came back in the living room and approached his boyfriend, the elder suddenly grabbed him by his hips, making him standing still between his legs. Without warning, he approached the younger’s stomach and put his lips on the milky skin, kissing, sucking, licking it.

 

Kibum sighed, dropping what he had in his hands as he caressed his boyfriend’s chestnut hair, sliding his fingers in it as he appreciated the warmth of the lips against his stomach. Jinki worked his hands from the thin waist to the elastic of the sweatpants, eventually pushing them down the other male’s legs along with his underwear. The latter couldn’t help but blush yet he slightly lifted his feet to get rid of the clothes.

 

As they were now both naked, Jinki kissed Kibum’s abdomen before making his kisses going down his body until his lips met the base of his hardened cock. He put a soft kiss there, then grazed its entire length to arouse his lover even more. The raven haired male moaned and bit his lip when he felt lips almost touching the head of his member, literally holding onto the other’s hair to keep his balance when pleasure hit him.

 

Jinki smiled and made the most of his boyfriend’s disequilibrium to catch him by the hips and pull him towards him, lying him on his back under him, on the couch. Opening his eyes, Kibum smiled as he spread his legs, raising one against the backrest with his heel resting on top of it, the other one dangling. He was offering himself, and the chestnut haired man caressed his lover’s thigh, leaning forwards to take his lips with his into a rough, messy yet full of love kiss.

 

He had never been bothered by his own taste, Kibum always kissing him even after blowing him out. It had felt weird at first but he was now used to it, enjoying those wet kisses even more. As their tongues were messing with each other, the designer’s hands holding onto the musician’s shoulder and arm, the latter worked his free hand up the thin thigh, lifting it a bit more so his boyfriend’s butt was offered to him in a better angle.

 

He ran his fingers between the warm cheeks blind, his eyes still closed as Kibum moaned in their kiss when he felt his hole being tickled. His back slightly arched, his body asking for more when it knew what was coming, and Jinki obeyed this silent order as he broke the kiss to pick the bottle of lube up, generously coating his fingers with it.

 

Vanilla’s scent was strong yet sweet, the perfect allegory of their relationship.

 

Kibum bit his lip, lifting his arm behind his head while he grabbed his knee with the other hand, pulling it to spread his legs wider. Answering the invitation, the elder leaned forwards to put his lips on his boyfriend’s thigh, just a few inches above his privates. As he pressed wet and warm kisses on the white skin, he slowly inserted his lubbed finger in the younger’s tight hole, working it back and forth with an extreme delicateness.

 

Under him, Kibum kept his mouth half-open as a sigh turned into a low moan, his usual baritone voice going a bit more high-pitched and arousing the other man even more. Once he felt the flesh loose around his finger, Jinki pushed another on in and kissed his lover’s thigh and hipbone to distract him from the short yet sharp pain. Both his fingers were soothing him and the designer was already feeling close to lose it.

 

 

“More ?” The elder asked, his breath hot against Kibum’s thigh.

 

“Please…” The latter answered, pulling his knee more to support his plea. 

 

 

Jinki smiled and carefully inserted a third finger, stretching his boyfriend almost to his fullest and earning a moan combining an unpleasant pain and growing pleasure. Kibum slightly arched his back when he felt as if he was being ripped for a second, yet the generous amount of lube added to his boyfriend’s expertise soothed him in no time.

 

Sweat was starting to run down his temple and neck as the fingers were moving inside him, massaging his prostate as if they knew exactly where to go, and he whined with disappointment when he suddenly felt empty. 

 

 

“Impatient boy…” 

 

 

Whispering with his husky yet so soft voice, Jinki was now smiling and staring at him with a wild flame in his eyes. Out of consideration for his boyfriend’s well-being, he generously covered his cock with lube since the lovers weren’t using lubbed condoms anymore, gently stroking himself at the same time.

 

Biting his lip at this view, Kibum lifted his leg from the backrest, his foot caressing his lover’s shoulder as a way to calling him.

 

 

“Will you come now or do I have to call someone else to fill me up ?” He asked, his eyes shining with lust and anticipation. “The doorbell can ring at any time, baby…”

 

“Not my fault if you like to take time for foreplays, love…”

 

 

Jinki had said these words while kneeling with one leg on the couch, between his boyfriend’s thighs, the other one out as he planted his foot on the wooded floor to help him keeping his balance and anticipating his thrusts to come. Kibum put his hand back behind his knee, pulling his dangled leg backwards as he put the other one on top of his lover’s shoulder.

 

It was like Jinki’s shoulder’s bone had been made to fit under the designer’s knee, and the musician put both his hands on the inner thighs to slightly push them apart even more. The tip of his cock approached his boyfriend’s hole, then pushed inside in a slow movement ; only the head was inside as Jinki made it move back and forth to soothe the entrance before the real thing.

 

 

“Oh God.” Kibum sighed as his free hand grabbed the armrest where he had his head resting, ready to tighten his grip when pleasure would invade him. “Come inside, please come inside…”

 

 

The chestnut haired man smirked ; he loved it when he was begged, and his boyfriend would often be impatient enough to. Yet himself was enough in love with this man to comply to everything… thus, he slowly pushed his cock between Kibum’s cheeks, relishing the sudden and warm tightness around him and the long and loud moan welcoming him.

 

It was the only rule the younger had established : to always be filled _up to the hilt_. 

 

Soon, Jinki’s pelvis was against Kibum’s ass and he stopped there for a moment, leaning above the other male to look at him, his breath already short. When the designer opened his eyes, a flame dancing in his irises, the musician bit his lip, straightened a bit and held the leg on his shoulder as he started his thrusts.

 

Slow in a first place, Jinki was moving back and forth inside his partner, almost entirely leaving him to thrust deeper each time. It wasn’t as messy as their kisses, it was as calculated as Kibum’s lips against his cock earlier ; the elder was taking him slow yet fervently, playing with the whole length of his member.

 

Under him, his body making the couch squeak as it was sliding on it on rhythm with the waves of pleasure he was receiving from his boyfriend’s boosts, Kibum was panting. With seconds passing, he was being taken with more intensity and he had struggles holding his own leg open. 

 

Jinki must have seen it, maybe felt it, because he suddenly put his hand on his, behind his knee, pushing himself to help him. He was now roughly thrusting between his thighs as his lover was fully stretched around him, his cock being engulfed with hunger. Slipping sounds were resonating in the living room along with both males’ sighs and moans in unison.

 

Sweat was running down their bodies, drop falling on Jinki’s neck and torso and making them gleam just as much as Kibum’s ; it was like their skin was encrusted with diamonds, making them reflected in each other. 

 

 

“D-Deeper Jinki, deeper…” The designer asked between his sighs, spreading his legs as wider as he could.

 

 

Obeying, the elder grunted as he made his thrusts rougher, slapping sounds coming from the repeated meetings between his pelvis and the other’s ass cheeks. Kibum was losing it, not holding his loud moans back anymore. While Jinki was breathing loudly and shortly, he was moaning his name, asking him for more.

 

 

“You fucking talk too much.” The elder said as he grabbed both Kibum’s legs pushing him and almost bending him in half, allowing him to thrust in him deeper and to ravish his mouth at the same time.

 

 

The raven haired man muffled an umpteenth moan as he caught his lover’s hair, tugging it and kissing him full on the lips, their tongues dancing an ardent _paso doble_ together. Their mixed saliva was running down their chin and the designer ended up keeping his mouth opened, letting the musician control their kiss all he wanted to, while himself worked his hand between their bodies to grab his own hardened cock.

 

He wasn’t seeing anything but stars, wasn’t feeling anything but a strong pleasure as Jinki’s powerful thrusts were shaking him against the couch, now wet with their sweat. Succumbing to his body’s desires, Kibum started stroking himself fast, in harmony with his lover’s movements and his breath running shorter and shorter.

 

Jinki himself was in his home straight, all his muscles tightening and his cock as swollen as possible. His heavy balls were smacking his boyfriend’s ass as he was taking him desperately.

 

 

“For fuck’s sake…” He swore out loud, out of intense pleasure just like every time he was close to his own climax.

 

“I’m gonna… I’m gonna come, oh my fucking gosh…!” Kibum replied, his voice croaky andshort-winded enough for his chest to jump. “Oh my God, fuck, Jinki…!”

 

 

As he moaned his man’s name, almost shouted it, the designer’s cock shooting milky and warm cum between their torsos, spattering their shining skin and even reaching Kibum’s neck. He had pushed his head back on the armrest, offering the view of his neck’s swollen veins to Jinki and wheezing as he couldn’t keep his eyes open nor his mouth closed.

 

In no time the elder’s thrusts lost in speed yet grew in strength, and he rolled his eyes to the back with his throat letting hoarse sounds out as he felt orgasm invading him, his warm cum surrounding his own member as it was making his movements more slippery and deliciously wet. Kibum welcomed this new warmth in his body with a high-pitched sound coming straight from his throat, and he instinctively tightened his hole’s muscles to keep both Jinki and his seed in him.

 

The latter moaned to the sudden pression around his abused cock, and he slowly reduced his thrusts until he was buried deep inside his boyfriend, unmoving. Both their breaths were short, their hearts beating so fast they could hear each other’s, feel it in their veins where their skin was making contact. 

 

Kibum opened his eyes and closed his mouth, swallowing and deeply inhaling with his nose. Afterglow was making them gleam, with their skin and their hair wet with sweat, but also with their eyes sparkling. The designer slowly raised his head to look at his musician boyfriend, who was staring at him with his eyes half-closed. 

 

The younger smiled, his lips drawing a loving and caring smile as he loosed his grip on Jinki’s hair, turning it into a soft caress. His fingers, still trembling because of his orgasm, ran through the chestnut bangs until the man’s forehead, pushing his fringe on the side and making their way to the wet and warm cheek. The elder smiled in his turn and leaned on to put a soft kiss on his love’s lips, which welcomed it with delicateness. With only his sense of touch, Jinki felt a something rugged on Kibum’s lower lip, a cut because of a moment he had bit it too hard, and he started covering the wound with kisses.

 

The raven haired man chuckled and tried to answer each kiss while he was caressing his boyfriend’s hair and back, afterglow making them cuddly. When he felt the need to relax his sore body, Jinki straightened a bit yet enough to move his member backwards, leaving Kibum’s hole with a sound that made them laugh.

 

Then, the musician lied between his partner’s still spread legs, putting his head on his chest and slowly catching his breath. The designer smiled and kept caressing him, hugging his hips with his thighs.

 

 

“It had been a while since we last made love on the couch…” Jinki noticed, his voice low and still a bit hoarse.

 

“Yeah… it’s been a while with the kitchen counter too…” Kibum replied, chuckling. “I’m kidding.”

 

“No you’re right. But please let me rest before getting up to date, okay ?”

 

“I love you.”

 

“So do I, more than everything on earth and a bit more day by day.”

 

 

Jinki raised his head and approached Kibum’s lips with his to kiss him. 

 

And the doorbell rang.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it, comments are welcome ~


End file.
